neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed/Gameplay
Battle Dual System Defeat powerful enemies by switching between two characters while fighting. By using Characters with strong peculiarities you can compensate for weaknesses and develop their own strengths. You can also enjoy the conversation between the characters of your choice. Costume Break Clothing has a durability level, and the durability is reduced not only by being hit by enemy attacks, but also by certain actions. The clothing destruction, in exchange for a reduction of the defensive power, grants an increase in critical hit rate and EXE Drive Gauge, giving a chance of reversal. Transformation By having characters transform, several statuses become stronger than before. Once transformed, the EXE Drive gauge slowly drains, and when depleted, the transformation ends. Skills You can utilize a powerful super move by consuming the gauge. There are two kinds of skills: *SP Skills: It is possible to change SP skills at the Setup screen. Each skill will consume a fixed amount of gauge. *EXE Drive Skills: Super moves can only be used while transformed. They are powerful but will consume all of the EXE gauge Lilly Special Consumes 50% EXE DRIVE gauge, is deathblow EXE DRIVE more than shoot two people. You can learn in the second half of the story, it is the key of the game clear. Even before transformation, can be used even after transformation, the contents of the voice will change depending on the combination of character. Game Flow Quest Selection The player selects a quest, after clearing it events will start, progressing the scenario. In the WORLD menu you can accept quest, check character equipment and other things. In addition, selecting a quest from WORLD shows various information such as clear conditions and enemy list. Character Selection After selecting a quest, characters can be chosen. Up to two characters can participate, but it's possible to play with only one. *It's not possible to select characters and their number during quests. Quest Play Upon entering the dungeon, clear conditions will be shown, and progressing further in the dungeon will make enemies appear. Defeating enemies will grant sometimes items, including recovery items that will help clearing the quest, as well as medals that when collected will bring advantages. Once the clear conditions have been fulfilled, the quest is cleared. The amount of experience received is based on actual activity during the quest. City Watch It allows the player to see ordinary conversation events between the characters. While it is not always necessary to see them, viewing these events can sometimes lead to other event or even new quests. Game News Depending on the result of the play quest, Game News occurs after quest. You can Game reporters not only willing to report the news, to receive a special gift. Set Up In the Set Up menu, you can check the status of the character's weapons, accessories, and skills equipped. By changing the character's costume, their on-screen appearance will change. Command List Commands are tied to buttons which will active the skill upon being pressed. The commands change before and after transformation. Lily Rank Lily Rank measure the mutual likability between the characters. As they continue to complete quests together their lily rank will gradually increase, thus causing them to become closer and gaining better support effects. There is also the chance of enjoying special voices. Medal Collection Medals and equipment can be obtained by defeating enemies, and it's possible to increase the status of the characters by utilizing them. Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Category:Gameplay